Una Visita Inesperada
by Nuria-db
Summary: Ya ha llegado el final de esta historia, solo espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido. Gracias a todos por leerla y dejar reviews. FINALIZADO.
1. Prólogo

Hola soy nueva en esto de escribir, esta es mi primera historia y no se como saldrá, solo espero que sea de vuestro agrado!! 

Por favor tener en cuenta que nunca en mi vida había escrito nada.

Y deciros que por favor me mandéis reviews, aunque sean de critica!! Yo los quiero también, me harán mejorar esta historia y mi manera de escribir.

Para finalizar decir que los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Y dar las gracias a una fabulosa autora SAIYA ELITE, por todo el apoyo y las ganas que me a dado para que escriba. Este fic te lo dedico a ti!!.

Y nada mas, disfruten la historia, espero que les guste y sobre todo dejen reviews plis!!!

Una visita inesperada 

Prologo

**Muy lejos de la Tierra en el otro mundo:**

- Creo que merezco una recompensa, he trabajado muy duro para ustedes todos estos años!!! Así que exijo que me concedáis mi deseo de ir a ese planeta llamado tierra!!- gritaba un hombre de cuerpo extremadamente musculoso y ceño fruncido.

- Esta bien señor, creo que se merece una recompensa si ese es su deseo creo que no habrá inconveniente en concedérselo, aunque como bien sabe su tiempo es limitado, le concedo una semana, a partir de hoy y hasta dentro de siete días, se le entregara un cuerpo para que pueda ir al planeta tierra.- esa fue la sentencia del guardián del bosque fronterizo.

**En el planeta Tierra:**

Ya era de noche y se podían ver dos cuerpos yaciendo exhaustos después de una de las sesiones de sexo mas apasionas desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Habían pasado tan solo unas horas desde que vegeta había regresado del planeta supremo después de la derrota de majin bu y desde que regresaron a la corporación cápsula hasta ese momento no habían parado de amarse una vez tras otra como si del fin mundo se tratara.

Poco a poco el cansancio se apodero de ellos y se dejaron vencer por el sueño.

- Despierta Vegeta!!! Se escucho una voz ruda.

- mhmmm ?¿

El misterioso hombre se puso a incrementar su ki de tal manera que de un salto vegeta se incorporo de la cama con la intención de proteger a su mujer de la posible amenaza que suponía esa gran energía.

- Quien coño ere.. – no termino la frase cuando enfrente de él se apareció la silueta de un hombre alto y musculoso con una similitud muy parecida a la suya, ese inconfundible pelo tan característico de su familia.

- Padre? – apenas le salió la voz para pronunciar esa palabra, pues no entendía porque el fantasma de su padre se le aparecía de repente después de tantos años.

Justo en ese momento y con semejante escándalo, bulma empezó a despertarse.

- Que ocurre vegeta? Que tanto escándalo? – mirando el reloj - la 01:00 AM – maldita sea vegeta es la una de la madrugada y tu haciendo escándalo es que no vas a dejarme ni dormir que sean un par de horas – gruño la peliazul muy fastidiada.

En ese momento bulma se percató que no estaban solos en la habitación.

- Vegeta quien demonios es este hombre y que coño hace en nuestro... – pero entonces se percató que estaba desnuda y que al incorporarse dejo al descubierto la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, cosa que no paso inadvertida por los dos hombres, el cual uno de ello se apresuró a cubrir los senos de su esposa. Mientras el otro se sonrojaba un poco.

- Bulma, cálmate me oyes, este es mi padre. Yo tampoco tengo idea de que esta haciendo aquí, pero ahora mismo nos lo va a explicar!! – sentenció vegeta remarcando con un tono mas fuerte lo ultimo.

- Tranquilo hijo!! He venido de visita, no a provocar ningún daño!!

- De visita? – dijeron bulma y vegeta al unísono.

- Si, en el infierno me entere de tu muerte, que habías sacrificado tu vida por una raza inferior a la nuestra y esto me enfureció mucho, te busque para pedirte explicaciones, pero nada, no encontré ni rastro de ti, así que fui a preguntar al guardián del infierno y me dijo que reviviste y volviste a la Tierra. Así que decidí venir a visitarte para saber el porque de tu sacrificio!!

- Esta bien, muy bien, y no podías aparecer por la mañana, o por la tarde? – hablo bulma que aun estaba enojada por la hora en que la habían despertado – me parece perfecto que quieras ver a tu hijo pero mañana por la mañana, si? Ahora por favor déjanos dormir!!

- Maldita zorra impertinente!! – grito el rey de los saiyajins – quien se cree que es para dirigirse a mi con ese tono?!

- Basta!! – grito vegeta que hasta el momento había permanecido en un especie de trance.

- Bulma tu duérmete de una vez!! Y tu... – con un tono mas respetuoso - padre te ubicaré en una habitación de la casa y allí permanecerás hasta que sea de día. Mañana por la mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras o lo que sea por lo que has venido... – por supuesto que vegeta ya había escuchado la razón porque su padre estaba allí, pero tenia que pensar algo para que no viera en que se había convertido. Y como le diría que bulma es su mujer? Pero si por como la trató parecía mas bien que la tomo como una prostituta o algo por el estilo... pero ahora no quería pensar en ello, mañana ya vería como llevar el asunto.

Y así todos se fueron a dormir de nuevo, excepto el rey de los saiyajins que no entendía muy bien como su hijo había permitido que esta mujerzuela le hablara en ese tono, mañana hablaría con el y le pediría una buena expiación por esto y por muchas otras cosas.

Continuara...


	2. Día 1

Hola de nuevo!!

Primero quiero dar las gracias por vuestros reviews, me han hecho mucha mucha ilusión!! Gracias a ellos mis ganas de escribir han aumentado mucho.

He tenido en cuenta lo que me habéis dicho y voy a hacer los capítulos más largos, ya que el primero (aunque era solo el prologo) me salió muy corto.

Y solo me queda decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Deseo que les guste este nuevo capitulo. –

Dia 1: La vida de Vegeta 

Vegeta se levantó de la cama muy temprano, no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando que iba a contarle a su padre, se fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha y así sentirse con mas fuerzas para poder afrontar uno de sus peores miedos, algo que siempre le mortificó fue el imaginarse que pensaría su padre si viera la nueva vida que llevaba.

En cuanto salió del baño se puso su traje y se acercó a su mujer, susurrándole que se despertara le dijo que se iba a hablar con su padre y que por favor que nadie les molestase mientras tanto, tardaran lo que tardaran que no se preocupase por nada, le dio un beso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, donde se encontraba su padre, llamo a la puerta y una voz le invitó a pasar.

- Buenos días padre, as dormido bien? – Vegeta no tenia idea de cómo empezar una charla con su padre, se sintió ridículo haciéndole esta pregunta, "los muertos duermen?" se pregunto a si mismo.

- Siéntate Vegeta – le ordeno el rey – supongo que tu tienes tantas preguntas como yo, así que deja que te cuente yo primero y después llegara tu turno de darme explicaciones.

Vegeta cerro la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en frente de la cama donde su padre estaba sentado.

- Bien hijo – empezó el padre – como supondrás, al morir fui a parar al infierno, allí existen unas normas, los malvados que van al infierno pierden su envoltura corporal y su alma es purificada y reencarnada, pero en mi caso fue distinto pues la gente de alto rango, como en este caso yo al ser el rey de los saiyajins, se les concede conservar el alma y los recuerdos a cambió tienen que desempeñar tareas para los "jefes" del otro mundo, tareas como ayudar a controlar a las almas rebeldes o a los malvados que se resisten a ser purificados… me he pasado todo este tiempo haciendo estos trabajos, y puesto que no me han agradado para nada, me han servido para poder venir a visitarte, pues gracias al buen trabajo que he hecho todos este tiempo, se me a concedido una semana para venir a la Tierra.

"Debe ser un estilo como lo que le concedieron a kakaroto" pensó vegeta.

El motivo por el que estoy aquí, como ya te dije anoche, es que me entere que moriste, pero que el guardián te conservo la envoltura corporal y así te envió de nuevo a la Tierra para pelear con majin bu, desde entonces, junto con otros personajes del infierno estuvimos siguiendo tu pelea y la de kakaroto, el hijo de Bardock, contra majin bu.

Cuando me enteré de tu muerte pregunte como había sido y mi gran sorpresa fue cuando me dijeron que habías dado tu vida para salvar a los terrícolas, mi pregunta vegeta, es porqué mi hijo, el gran y orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins dio su vida por unos seres tan inferiores como son los terrícolas?

- Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla padre – sentenció vegeta – tengo una mujer terrícola y mi intención era que ella y mi hijo estuvieran a salvo.

- Tu hijo? Una mujer terrícola? Que me estas contando vegeta? – dijo el rey un poco alucinado por la respuesta de su hijo – será mejor que me cuentes todo vegeta, que ha sido de tu vida todos estos años y como has ido a caer tan bajo para mezclarte con una raza tan inferior a la nuestra!!

- Pues la razón es bien sencilla, padre – vegeta intentaba calmarse y no gritarle, ese hombre podría ser su padre y le tenia un profundo respeto, pero sus comentarios lo estaban enfadando mucho. – que querías, Frezzer destruyo nuestro planeta, de nuestra raza no quedo nadie tan solo Yo, Nappa y Raditz el hijo de mayor de Bardock, mas tarde descubrimos que otro saiyajin había sobrevivido, este era Kakaroto el hijo menor de Bardock, Nappa y Raditz están muertos y solo quedamos el estúpido de Kakaroto y yo – hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento – Kakaroto, Goku como lo llaman, se crió en la Tierra y se cree mas terrícola que saiyajin, cuando lo encontramos se había casado con una terrícola y había tenido un hijo.

Al igual que tu, yo también me enfade mucho y lo tome como un traidor a nuestra raza así que me dispuse a matarlo para limpiar nuestro honor, a pesar que yo le ganaba con fuerza y técnica el y su hijo consiguieron dejarme mal herido así que me fui al planeta de Frezzer para cúrame, allí me enteré de que Frezzer se dirigía al planeta namek para conseguir las esferas del dragón.

- Las esferas del dragón? Es lo que utilizasteis para vencer a majin bu no? Eso que podéis pedir deseos? – pregunto el rey que hasta ahora estaba escuchando atentamente el relato de su hijo.

- Exacto, entonces yo me fui tras el, si podía pedir yo el deseo antes que el, seria immortal y podría conquerir el universo entero, pero los malditos terrícolas también fuero hacia allí con la intención de pedir un deseo también al dragón. Luchamos contra Frezzer y..

-Un momento – lo interrumpió el rey – has dicho luchamos, te uniste a ellos?

- Yo solo no tenía nada que hacer contra Frezzer, así que decidí utilizarlos. Bueno, luchamos contra Frezzer y nos ganaba sin esfuerzo alguno, pero entonces ocurrió que Kakaroto consiguió convertirse en el legendario Supersaiyajin y derroto a Frezzer, o eso creíamos, puesto que al volver a la tierra, Frezzer volvió remodelado con su padre, entonces mi hijo Trunks, que había venido del futuro lo mató.

- Tu hijo vino del futuro? No entiendo?

- Si, veras mi mujer, Bulma, es una gran científica, en el futuro construyo una maquina del tiempo y Trunks la utilizo para venir a avisarnos de una amenaza, unos seres que nos matarían a todos, bueno el caso es que los derrotamos gracias al aviso de Trunks, después yo que había conseguido el nivel de supersaiyajin…

- Eres un supersaiyajin? Sabia que tu eras el elegido hijo, lo sabia!! – el rey que hasta ahora tenia un semblante de pocos amigos, cambió a un rostro de orgullo y satisfacción.

- Si padre, pero dejaras que te cuente o no? – Vegeta que ya estaba un poco fastidiado por tener que contar toda la historia de su vida a su padre, se ponía mas nervioso en cada interrupción que su padre le hacia.

- Pues yo, me había quedado a la Tierra para derrotar a Kakaroto y cobrar mi venganza y en ese momento que había conseguido llegar al segundo nivel de supersaiyajin – vegeta en seguida le hizo un gesto a su padre para que no le interrumpiera esta vez – resulto ser que kakaroto murió en la pelea, fastidiado por no ser yo el que le mató, decidí que no volvería a pelear nunca mas, así que me quede con Bulma y mi hijo, pero fue precisamente mi hijo Trunks, el que me devolvió las ganas de entrenar y pelear. Así que la Tierra se fue convirtiendo en mi hogar y ellos en mi familia y poco a poco fui apreciando esta nueva vida.

¡Por este mismo motivo fue por el que di mi vida por ellos!

- Entiendo – dijo el rey – Asi que te has vuelto débil hijo, ahora tienes sentimientos y eso te hace débil! Me defraudas Vegeta!! – le dijo el rey bastante decepcionado y enfadado.

- Que te defraudo?! Sabia que dirías algo así, padre, pero tienes que saber que no me arrepiento de nada, gracias a estos nuevos sentimientos que mi familia me ha enseñado, conseguí convertirme en supersaiyajin, ahora soy mas fuerte del que tu nunca hubieras podido llegar a ser y sabes porque porqué entendí que un saiyajin no se convierte el legendario por su fuerza y su orgullo sino que por su rabia y odio, rabia y odio que se sienten cuando pierdes a alguien querido, como le paso a Kakaroto, sino como explicas que Kakaroto siendo de una clase tan inferior consiguiera convertirse en el legendario supersaiyajin?

- Yo… - ahora el rey no sabia que contestar.

- Puede que tengas razón, al tener sentimientos te vuelves débil, no de fuerza sino que al preocuparte de perder al ser querido, tu enemigo lo puede utilizar en tu contra, pero también debo decirte que el amor que Bulma me ha dado todo este tiempo a sido una cura por todo lo que he tuve que sufrir a manos de Frezzer, ese ser, me humilló de la peor forma posible, me destrozo por dentro, conseguí ser mas fuerte, si, pero mi persona estaba podrida, solo fue cuando conocí a Bulma que empecé a confiar en alguien y supe lo que era ser querido por alguien, cosa que nunca, nunca en mi vida supe que era.

El rey estaba atónito, no tenia palabras para contestar a su hijo, todo lo que le estaba revelando, le estaba diciendo que consideraba mas familia suya a unos terrícolas que a su mismo padre, entonces se sintió incomodo por la situación y decidió cambiar de tema, por lo visto su hijo había cambiado mucho pero por otra parte no le disgustaba para nada todo el poder que había adquirido, se notaba que poseía una gran fuerza y quiso interesarse mas por eso. – Y dime Vegeta es muy poderoso tu hijo? Me gustaría ver que tan fuertes sois ambos!

Ahora si que Vegeta no entendía nada, se esperaba mas insultos, mas humillaciones por parte de su progenitor y en vez que le pregunta, si su hijo es muy fuerte? "se interesa por mi hijo?"

- Pues el es muy fuerte a pesar de su corta edad, también puede convertirse en supersaiyajin – esto ultimo lo dijo una una pizca de orgullo-

- Tu hijo también? – el rey estaba impresionado!!

- Pues si, estoy realmente orgulloso de él! Parece ser que la mezcla de saiyajins y terrícolas no es solo compatible sino que hace al niño con una gran fuerza, los hijos de Kakaroto también tienen una gran fuerza.

-Ya veo.

En ese momento Vegeta miro el reloj las 6 de la tarde, pero cuanto tiempo habían pasado hablando que ni siquiera se había acordado de la comida.

- Padre, no se si los muertos coméis, pero yo me muero de hambre, que me dices vamos a comer algo? – no sabia porque pero el echo de haberle contado todo a su padre hacia que se sintiera mucho mejor y que ahora lo sentía mas próximo a el de lo que nunca lo sintió.

Por otro lado el Rey aun no acababa de aceptar el hecho de que su hijo tuviera esta vida pacifica con una terrícola, pero por ahora no quería discutir con su hijo, durante la semana que tenia de visita a la tierra ya vería como era la vida de su hijo y después tomaría sus conclusiones.

Bajaron hasta la cocina, Vegeta encontró una nota de Bulma donde le decía que se había ido con Trunks y sus padres y que volverían para la cena, como Vegeta no era muy bueno en la cocina, por no decir que no tenia ni idea, decidió esperar a que su mujer regresara, para que le hiciera la cena y de mientras decidió enseñarle la corporación a su padre.

Le enseño las habitaciones, los laboratorios ( lugar que impresiono al rey ), el jardín de los padres de Bulma y por fin su amada cámara de gravedad.

- Este es el lugar donde te entrenas? – pregunto el padre al hijo.

- La mayoría del tiempo si, algun día me voy al desierto o a las montañas para probar en distinta temperatura, tambien para que Trunks aprenda a luchar en distintos lugares y situaciones, però casi todo el tiempo lo paso entrenándome en la cámara de gravedad.

- Vaya, sin duda parece un gran invento, seria mucho pedir poder probarla?

- Sabes padre, pensé que nunca lo dirías, que te parece un combate? Asi compruebas con tus propios ojos los progresos de tu hijo. – le reto Vegeta a su padre.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde peleando en la cámara de gravedad, sin duda Vegeta fue el que domino el combate todo el rato, aunque su padre, con un poco de sobreesfuerzo se defendió muy bien, no por nada era el rey de los saiyajins, sin duda digno de su raza.

Al llegar la noche Bulma, Trunks y los padres de Bulma, llegaron a la casa, empezaron a preparar la cena y se disponían a cenar solos, puesto que pensaban que los dos saiyajins aun estavan charlando, cuando aparecieron Vegeta y su padre por la puerta llenos de heridas y sucios de sangre y sudor, Bulma se horrorizó cuando los vio y ya iba a decir unas palabras cuando Vegeta reaccionó a tiempo – Mujer hemos estado entrenando, he querido enseñarle como funciona la cámara de gravedad, vamos a tomarnos un baño y bajaremos a cenar. – Bulma se quedo sin palabras, la presencia del padre de Vegeta la intimidaba mucho, por otro lado, el rey no quitaba ojo a Trunks.

Cuando estuvieron aseados y con las heridas sanadas, Vegeta y el rey bajaron otra vez a la cocina para comer algo, al menos Vegeta que llevaba todo un dia sin comer y si no lo hacia pronto le daría algo.

La cena transcurría en silenció nadie se atrevía a decir palabra, hasta que la mujer de pelo rubio, decidió hablar.

- Asi que usted es el padre del apuesto Vegeta?

- ...

- Sin duda se be tan guapo como el!!!

- ...

- Me encantaría... – però fue interrumpida por Vegeta, que temía que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir la mujer, estropeara el gran paso adelante que había hecho con su padre ese dia.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un dia largo, Trunks, mañana no hagas planes con nadie, me oyes, quiero que vengas con ... – no sabia como llamarle si padre, rey, abuelo... al final decido decir – con tu abuelo y yo, Asi que ya vete a dormir que quiero que rindas al máximo!

Trunks sin decir palabra, se levantó y se fue a dormir.

Vegeta acompaño a su padre a su habitación y el ingreso a la de al lado, en la cual esperaba encontrar a su mujer para poder acabar el dia de la mejor manera posible.

El rey estava recostado en la cama, no podía dormir (al final he decidido que los muertos si duermen) estava pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese dia, había estado lo mas cerca que nunca en su vida había estado, de su hijo, y sinceramente le había agradado mucho, ya tenia ganas de que fuera el dia siguiente para comprobar que tan fuerte era su nieto, de repente se sintió incomodo, puesto que de la habitación del lado no se paraban de oír unos fuertes gemidos provenientes de una mujer y un hombre los cuales no reparaban en disimular sus orgasmos.

- Si todas las noches tienen que ser así... voy a decirle a Vegeta que me cambie de habitación!!!

Continuará...


	3. Día 2

Hola de nuevo!

Muchas, muchas y miles de gracias por vuestros reviews, me animáis muchísimo para seguir con la historia.

Decir que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes.

Quiero aclarar que lo que va entre guiones son los diálogos, entre comillas pensamientos y entre paréntesis opiniones de la autora, o sea yo.

Y bueno aquí os presento el nuevo capitulo. Disfrutenlo.

**Día 2: Trunks**

La noche paso rápido y ya el sol amenazava con un nuevo dia, el rey Vegeta ya se había despertado y como ya se conocía la casa decidió bajar a desayunar antes de conocer a su nieto, "como sera un hibrido con sangre saiyajin?" se preguntó el rey, llego a la cocina y por sorpresa suya, que esperaba encontrarla vacia, encontró a esa mujer rubia que había cenado la noche anterior con ellos, no había prestado mucha atención a nadie que estaba en la mesa, excepto a su nieto.

- Ohh buenos días apuesto caballero, le apetece algo para desayunar? – preguntó la sra. Brief.

El rey no contestó en seguida, se quedo viendo a esa mujer tan estraña, era muy distinta a las mujeres que había conocido en su vida, el aspecto era similar a las saiyajins, exceptuando el color de su cabello y ese carácter tan… meloso.

Como cenaron con ellos la noche anterior supuso que eran los suegros de su hijo, asi que decidió no tratarla como una cualquiera, puede que no le agradara mucho la idea que su hijo estuviera con una humana, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y si tenia que llevarse bien con su hijo, seria mejor que se llevara bien con los humanos.

Desde la charla con Vegeta el rey decidió que su objetivo en esta semana que estaba en la tierra seria acercarse un poco mas a su hijo, la historia de la vida de vegeta le conmovió un poco, fue su culpa que Freezer lo criara y lo tratara tan mal, su hijo tenia que haberse criado como todo un rey y en vez lo humillaron y lo trataron como escoria, ahora parecía que se sentía a gusto en este planeta y se le veía un poco como el rey de la casa, asi que intentaría comprender un poco a todo aquello a lo que le llamaban sentimientos.

- Si no les es molestia señora, me gustaría desayunar – al fin contesto el rey un poco forzado por la amabilidad que le mostro a la mujer.

- Perfecto, he preparado unos pastelitos que le van a encantar, siéntese, siéntese. – la mujer le condujo a la mesa y le ofreció una de las sillas, acto seguido le puso el desayuno delante, se veía exquisito, asi que el rey comenzó a comer.

De repente se sintió un poco incomodo pues esa mujer no parava de mirarlo, "será que se siente atraída por mi? la verdad es que hace tanto que no gozo del calor de una mujer… pero que estoy pensando, no estoy en este planeta para fornicar con humanas!!"

Acto seguido Vegeta entró en la cocina, se asusto un poco al ver a su padre y la madre de bulma solos, se sentó al lado de su padre y se dispuso a comer lo que la madre de bulma le había puesto delante – querido vegeta, tu papa es tan o mas apuesto que tu!

Tanto Vegeta como su padre se atragantaron con la comida, por el comentario de la mujer.

Cuando Vegeta se dispuso a contestarle a la mujer apareció el pequeño trunks, pidiendo perdón por el retraso se sento en la mesa con su padre y abuelo y también se dispuso a desayunar, el rey no pudo dejar de mirarlo en todo el desayuno, ese niño no era un saiyajin puro, pero sin duda desprendía una gran energía y se le veía con ese semblante real que tenia tanto él como vegeta.

Terminaron el desayuno y se dirigieron los tres a la cámara de gravedad, en cuanto entraron Vegeta le dijo a su hijo que empezara a calentar, el primer combate lo disputaría con su abuelo.

Trunks un poco nervioso se puso a calentar tal y como su padre le había ordenado, mientras no podía parar de pensar que tenia que causarle buena impresión a su abuelo, si era igual que su padre tenia que demostrarle que era muy fuerte y digno de llevar sangre saiyajin.

Vegeta y el rey también empezaron su calentamiento.

-----------------------------------

Bulma se había levantado, ya llegaba tarde al trabajo, bajo de un salto las escaleras y cogió lo primero que encontró para desayunar en el camino a la empresa, antes de salir le pregunto a su madre sobre vegeta y trunks.

- El apuesto vegeta ya se fue a la cámara de gravedad con mi hermoso nieto y el guapissimo suegro que tienes cariño. – a bulma le salió una gotita en la frente, pero quedo satisfecha con la respuesta asi que sin pensarlo mas se dispuso a salir hacia el trabajo.

-------------------------------------

En la cámara de gravedad, ya estaban los tres guerreros preparados para la gran pelea, el rey se puso en guardia y le ordeno a su nieto que lo atacara – vamos trunks, atacame!! – Trunks hechandole un vistazo a su padre, se lanzó directo hacia su abuelo, este intercepto el golpe de pie y le respondió con un puñetazo en la cara que envió al niño lejos del rey, vegeta se estaba poniendo nervioso, si trunks no calmava sus nervios no haría nada bien y su padre pensaría que no es digno, pero entonces trunks se levanto con el ceño fruncido, se tranformo en supersaiyajin y se lanzó otra vez contra su abuelo, esta vez si dándole de lleno en el estomago y obligando al rey que se cayera de rodillas por el golpe.

- Asi me gusta niño, ahora peleas como todo un guerrero saiyajin, SIGAMOS!! – dijo el rey.

La pelea duro toda la mañana y trunks se comporto como todo un guerrero, digno de llevar la sangre siyajin. Quedaron exaustos, vegeta que le hubiera gustado pelear otra vez con su padre, decidió que seria en otro momento pues su hijo le había dejado bien agotado, asi que se sentaron los tres al suelo de la cámara de gravedad el rey y trunks exaustos por el combate y vegeta un poco fastidiado de no haber participado, pero muy orgulloso de su hijo.

Ya llevaban un rato sin decir nada, hasta que el rey dijo – Vegeta, podrías dejarme a solas con trunks? – Vegeta y trunks se quedaron mirando, hasta que vegeta se levanto del suelo y salió de la cámara, se dirigió a las montanyas, allí entrenaría ya que en toda la mañana solo se quedó mirando el combate de su hijo y su padre.

Mientrastanto en la cámara de gravedad, trunks empezó a ponerse mas y mas nervioso, mirando al suelo, al techo, a todos los rincones de la cámara menos donde su abuelo se encontraba, no podía dejar de pensar que quería su abuelo que hizo marchar a su padre.

El rey lo mirava, no podía disimular una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, le causava gracia que su nieto estuviera nervioso "eso significa que le produzco respeto, y me agrada" – pensó el rey.

Unos minutos mas tarde comenzó a hablar – Y bien trunks, cuéntame sobre ti. – no sabia, pero sentía curiosidad sobre el niño, era su nieto eso no había duda, era idéntico a vegeta, salvo por el color de ojos y pelo, su carácter, un poco blando pero con el posado saiyajin y una fuerza extraordinaria a pesar de su corta edad. – Yo… - empezó el niño – pues no se, que le gustaría saber? – preguntó con la cabeza aun mirando al suelo.

- Primero que todo quiero que me mires a la cara, un príncipe no debe bajar la mirada ante nadie ni siquiera ante su abuelo. – el niño levantó la cabeza y le miró directo a los ojos, esos ojos intimidantes que también poseïa su padre.

- Ahora dime – dijo el rey – hablame, de tu relación con Vegeta, quiero decir tu padre.

- Pues, mi padre y yo, casi siempre que estamos juntos entrenamos, dice que tengo que ser muy fuerte y por eso me hace entrenar mucho, cosa que mi madre no aprueba, pero a mi me gusta mucho, el rato que paso con él, es el mejor del día.

- Ya veo, asi que admiras mucho a tu padre, verdad?

- Si, es el mejor padre y guerrero que existe en todo el mundo, lo que mas quiero en este mundo es llegar a ser como él. – sentenció el niño.

- Y tu madre? Que relación tienes con ella? – pregunto ahora el rey.

- Pues mi madre también es la mejor, ella es muy inteligente y la admiro también mucho, aunque a vezes es muy sobreprotectora, cosa que no le gusta nada a mi padre, pero ellos se quieren muchissimo.

Esas ultimas palabras causaron impresión al rey. – dices que se quieren? Cuentame sobre ellos.

- Mmm, pues se pasan el dia discutiendo, pero mi madre daría todo por mi padre, ella siempre lo cuida mucho, mi padre puesto que no la abraza como los otros papas lo hacen con sus mujeres, la trata como a una reina, ella esta por ecima de todo y a vezes lo sorprendo como se la queda mirando casi como imnotizado. – entonces el niño con un poco de vergüenza se atrevió a preguntar – que relación tubo usted con mi papa? El casi nunca habla de su planeta y de los saiyajins.

El rey se quedo un poco pensativo con la pregunta, pero sin ningún reproche le contestó – veras pequeño, yo morí cuando tu padre apenas tenia 5 años y el poco tiempo que pase con el fue entrenando – el niño lo interumpio – supongo que por eso se pasa el dia entrenando conmigo no?.

- Puede ser – contesto el rey – veras en vegitasei los sentimentalismos no estaban muy bien vistos, el orgullo era por encima de todo y por eso tu padre y yo nunca tuvimos una relación padre e hijo como lo entiendes tu, tampoco entiendo mucho que tu padre pueda amar tanto a tu madre.

- Usted no amaba a mi abuela? – pregunto el niño, que ya se sentía lo suficiente comodo para hacer esa clase de preguntas.

- Tu abuela era una gran mujer, sin duda la mejor saiyajin que he conocido nunca, pero no, no era amor el que sentíamos, si un gran respeto, pero ella y yo nos unimos por ley, era nuestro deber y asi lo hicimos. La verdad es que yo nunca he conocido lo que tu llamas amor.

- Pues que triste - comenzó trunks – creo que sin amor es muy triste vivir, el amor te hace sentir bien y te hace mas fuerte, al querer defender lo que amas a toda costa, eso te hace ser mas fuerte. Creo que si no amara, no seria feliz.

" las mismas palabras que vegeta, será que eso que llaman amor es tan grande que hace que lo pongas por encima de todo" pensó el rey.

- Sabes abuelo – dijo trunks – me hace mucha ilusión que hayas venido a visitarnos, siempre quise conocerte, me gustaría que pasáramos el resto del día juntos, podría enseñarte el planeta, que me dices, incluso mi padre dice que este planeta es hermoso.

El rey se quedo sin palabras, pasar el dia con su nieto, era algo que no entraba dentro de lo que un rey saiyajin hacia, pero porque no? Al fin i al cabo él estaba muerto, ya no existía raza para gobernar y demostrar orgullo, todo estaba cambiando el carácter de su hijo, que podía perder, así que acepto la invitación.

Salieron de la cámara de gravedad y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a tomarse un baño y a asearse un poco, quedaron que después se encontrarían en la cocina para comer, Trunks le dejó ropa humana a su abuelo para cuando salieran de la casa no llamara la atención de la gente.

Trunks estava de lo mas contento, ya vería la cara que pondría goten cuando le contara que su abuelo estava de visita y que había luchado contra el mismísimo rey de los saiyajins...

El rey mientras se tomaba la ducha, no podía evitar en pensar todo lo que su hijo y nieto le decían, "será que ese sentimiento llamado amor es tan poderoso? La verdad es que nunca he sentido nada parecido a lo que describen ellos".

Vegeta llego a la corporación y también se fue a dar una ducha, aunque antes pasaría por la cámara de gravedad, al llegar allí no encontró a nadie, se concentro para localizar los dos ki, de su padre y su hijo, estaban en respectivas habitaciones, así que se fue a asear el también.

Cuando bajo al comedor se encontró a Trunks sentado en el sofá parecía emocionado así que le preguntó como había ido con su abuelo, Trunks le contó todo, que ahora se disponían a comer y después se irían a pasar la tarde enseñándole el planeta a su abuelo, Vegeta que estava mas que sorprendido por la manera de actuar de su padre, decidió que tambien los acompañaría, sentía como si no conociera a su padre y tenia el enorme deseo de ir a pasar la tarde con el y Trunks.

Poco después bajo el rey y se dirigieron los tres a la cocina.

En la cocina los padres de bulma ya estaban terminando de comer, le informaron a vegeta que bulma no vendría a comer debido al trabajo, vegeta se molestó un poco, puesto que desde que su padre había llegado a la corporación su mujer casi no había estado allí y él, aunque le daba un poco de miedo que su padre conociera a bulma, por el carácter de ella, también quería presentarle a su mujer, él la había elegido y en parte quería la aprobación de su progenitor.

El Sr. Brief se fue a trabajar y su mujer se dispuso a prepara la comida para los tres guerreros.

Sirvió el plato a trunks, a vegeta y cuando le sirvió al rey, esta le guiño un ojo, acto seguido el rey se puso rojo y aparto la mirada de la mujer. "que diablos, que le pasa a esta mujer, no para de incomodarme, con sus miradas y gestos provocativos, pero es que a caso no esta casada con ese viejo, jaja seguro que soy mejor yo que él en la cama, apuesto que si me probara no quería volver con ese viejete, jajaja" los pensamientos del rey se vieron interrumpidos por trunks, que ya estaba planificando la tarde – primero daremos una vuelta rápida volando por la ciudad, después podríamos ir a buscar a goten y a... no pudo continuar cuando su padre lo corto en seco – NI HABLAR, NI EL HIJO DE KAKAROTO NI EL, VAN A ACOMPAÑARNOS!! – trunks se puso rígido y solo pudo contestar asintiendo con la cabeza.

Terminaron la comida, la Sra. Brief ya se había marchado, los tres guerreros salieron de la casa y emprendieron el vuelo para poder ver el planeta.

Dieron una vuelta rápida alrededor de la tierra, tardaron unas 3 horas pues el rey se paraba de vez en cuando quedando maravillado de lo hermoso y bien abastecido que estava el planeta, sin duda hubiera sido una buena conquista en sus tiempos de rey.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Trunks quiso ir a enseñarle el templo sagrado a su abuelo, llegaron al templo de Dende y allí se encontraron a un hombre meditando, - este es el Sr. Picollo abuelo, es un namekuseí y fue quien me enseño la técnica de la fusión, es un buen maestro y muy fuerte tambien.- dijo Trunks.

Picollo se despertó de la meditación y se quedó mirando al extraño hombre que había venido con Trunks y Vegeta, "se parece mucho a Vegeta" pensó Picollo, - Sr. Picollo, este es mi abuelo paterno, que ha venido a visitarnos por una semana – Trunks emocionado de poder presentar a su abuelo le dijo gritando a Picollo.

- Es un placer – dijo el namek. – Y que se os ha perdido por el templo sagrado, Trunks? – preguntó.

- Estoy enseñándole el planeta a mi abuelo, mi papa se ofreció a acompañarnos y se me ocurrió la gran idea de enseñarle el templo – izo una pausa para tomar aire – podría enseñarle la habitación del tiempo, por favor? – poniendo una cara de pena.

- Claro que si – dijo una voz que venia de dentro del templo.

- Dende!! – grito emocionado Trunks – mira abuelo, este es el dios de la tierra, Dende, este es mi abuelo paterno – los presentó Trunks.

- El dios de la tierra es un namek? – preguntó el rey.

Después de explicarle toda la historia de cómo Dende se convirtió en el dios de la tierra, se dirigieron hacia la habitación del tiempo.

Allí dentro Trunks le contó como entrenó con goten y todo lo que había aprendido durante ese entrenamiento.

Pasaron las horas y Vegeta decidió que era hora de volver a la corporación, tenia hambre y quería ver si Bulma había llegado para presentársela a su padre.

Una vez llegaron a la corporación, Bulma les esperaba con una gran cena, se sentía un poco culpable por no haber estado en todo el día en casa y quería, además, que su suegro viera que tan buena mujer era, quería que Vegeta se sintiera orgulloso de haberla escogido a ella. Al ver todo bien parado y la buena pinta que tenia la comida, Vegeta sonrió para si, estava contento que Bulma hubiera decidido hacer una comida por lo grande, no era como los banquetes de vejitasei, pero ya era mas de lo que tenían otros.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema, al principio el rey no le prestaba mucha atención a Bulma, la consideraba inferior, pero cuando esta empezó a hablar de sus conocimientos y de todo lo que estava construyendo y inventando, lo que tenia en mente, este se sorprendió y puso mas interés, cosa que agradó mucho a Vegeta, además si le sumamos que su mujer se estava comportando como el estaba deseando, ya era la cena perfecta.

Pasaron las horas, Bulma envió a Trunks a la cama, este accedió después de renegar un poco.

Mas tarde hacia las 3 de la noche, los tres, Bulma, Vegeta y el rey decidieron irse a la cama.

El rey se sentía satisfecho del encuentro que estava teniendo con Vegeta, no era como hubiera esperado o deseado, pero no estava resultando nada desagradable, su nieto era digno de su linaje y la mujer de su hijo era muy inteligente, al fin y al cabo, puede que no fuera como hubiera deseado cuando Vegeta nació, pero estaba bien.

Continuará...


	4. Día 3

Hola!!! 

Sois estupendos / as, gracias por los review.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la inspiración no me venía.

Solo quiero decir una cosa, muchos review dicen que el rey se comporta demasiado bien, yo creo que el rey, al ser saiyajin, si que era orgulloso... etc..., pero en mi opinión no era tan cruel y malvado, de cómo era Vegeta cuando vino a la tierra, puesto que Vegeta, se torno cruel por culpa de Frezzer, los saiyajins por naturaleza no aman y todo eso de los sentimientos, pero por como vi a Bardock en la película de dragon ball z y como vi al padre de Vegeta en el anime, no me parecieron tan despiadados.

Bueno no se si me he expresado bien... solo espero que me entendáis

También quiero comunicar, que el próximo capitulo, el fic estará en Rated: M, porque pronto habrá un poco de... no digo nada, a su imaginación jeje.

Para finalizar decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Y desearles que les guste el capitulo.

**Día 3: La gran pregunta**

Dos días habían pasado desde que su padre llegó de visita, no podía creer que le resultaría tan fácil que su padre respetara su decisión de vivir en la tierra con una humana, aun era un misterio que no le hubiera querido eliminar o al menos echarle la gran bronca, no entendía nada, pero con la esperanza de que las cosas continuaran así de bien se dispuso a levantarse de la cama y se fue a entrenar.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con su progenitor, listo para ir a entrenar tambien – buenos días Vegeta, he pensado que no te importaría que usara tu cámara de gravedad. – pregunto el rey.

- en absoluto, padre, entrenamos juntos?

- como en los viejos tiempos – le contestó su padre con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

Estuvieron unas cuatro horas de entrenamiento intensivo, el rey ya no podía mas, decidió retirarse, Vegeta y Trunks (este se había incorporado poco después que los mayores) decidieron continuar un par de horas más.

Regresó a su habitación y se dispuso a tomar un baño, mientras estaba en la ducha empezó a pensar, los saiyajins no eran conocidos por sus buenos modales, eran orgullosos y tenían mucho honor, pero también tenían sentimientos, no era ni mucho menos lo que su nieto llamaba amor, pero sin duda tenían el sentimiento de l'amistad y el compañerismo, la lealtad, etc...

Su hijo, al criarse con Frezzer, no conoció estos sentimientos, a su vez experimentó el sentimiento del odio; claro que los saiyajins eran famosos por su sed de sangre y su manera de acabar con otros seres y planetas, pero su respeto hacia su sangre y su raza era su gran cualidad. Por su puesto que no le hacia nada de gracia que su hijo, él que hubiera sido el heredero a la corona de Vegitasei, estuviera casado con una terrícola, pero si pensaba en lo que Frezzer hizo de Vegeta y esa terrícola le dio todo lo que él nunca le pudo dar, en este planeta su hijo encontró parte de los sentimientos que los saiyajins poseían, encontró una familia.

Y su nieto, era medio humano, pero sin duda tenía ese espíritu saiyajin, una gran fuerza y sin duda el temple de la familia real.

Él había venido a la tierra con la intención de saber sobre su hijo, el porqué Vegeta había dado la vida por los terrícolas, ahora sin duda empezaba a entender los actos de su hijo.

Él, que si había conocido una familia y había vivido en un planeta que era suyo, entendía el comportamiento de Vegeta ahora que consideraba la tierra su hogar y a los terrícolas que habitaban en esa casa, su familia.

Terminó el baño, había resultado ser uno de esos baños largos en los que te pierdes en tus pensamientos, decidió salir y cambiarse, tal vez su hijo y nieto ya habían terminado el entrenamiento.

Se vistió y salió a dar una vuelta por la casa, decidió ir a visitar otra vez el ala de los laboratorios, esa parte de la casa le había impresionado mucho y después de la charla con la humana la noche anterior, tenia curiosidad por ver como trabajaban.

Fue dando una vuelta por los talleres, allí se encontró con el suegro de su hijo, el Sr. Brief en cuanto le vio le invitó a pasar, estuvieron hablando de tecnología, por lo visto el rey entendía un poco sobre el tema y pasaron el resto de la mañana intercambiando opiniones, el Sr. Brief le enseño las famosas cápsulas hoi-poi, los planos de la cámara de gravedad, etc...

El rey miraba asombrado al hombre del pelo blanco, como ese pequeño ser tenia tanta idea, era tan inteligente, sin duda era una mente privilegiada, y no era de extrañar que su hija era la viva imagen "en cuanto a inteligencia" que su padre. En ese momento la mujer de pelo rubio le vino a la cabeza, sin duda la mujer de su hijo tenia el físico de la madre, esa mujer era hermosa por su edad y poseía un cuerpo de infarto, sus pensamientos se alejaron del Dr. hacia la mujer que le guiñaba el ojo cada vez que se lo encontraba, no podía evitar desearla, hacia tanto tiempo que no gozaba de una mujer, que el solo hecho que una mujer un poco atractiva le provocaba, ya despertaba pasiones en él.

Algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era Bulma que había vuelto del trabajo y les estaba avisando de que ya podían ir a comer, Vegeta y Trunks también se encontraban ya en la cocina y por supuesto la mujer de pelo rubio.

La comida se llevó a cabo tranquilamente, intercambiaron palabras, Bulma le prometió al rey que por la tarde le enseñaría la gran empresa, donde ella trabajaba, allí tenían mas laboratorios y mas gente trabajando.

La comida terminó y Bulma junto a su suegro se fueron hacia la gran empresa que dirigía la heredera de la Corporación.

Al llegar allí el rey se quedó atónito, el edificio era colosal, incluso se atrevió a pensar que era mayor que su palacio en vegitasei.

- Entramos? – lo invitó Bulma.

El rey la siguió hacia dentro, al entrar quedo mas parado que antes, estaba lleno de gente que iban de un lado para otro, sin parar, a paso rápido.

Bulma se acercó a un ascensor, metió una llave y la puerta se abrió, ambos entraron, - primero le enseñaré las oficinas y después bajaremos a los laboratorios, le parece bien? – pregunto muy cortésmente Bulma.

Si una cosa sabia, era tratar a la gente muy educadamente y quería quedar bien ante su suegro, de ello dependía parte de la felicidad de Vegeta.

Pasaron por el despacho de Bulma, siguiendo por la sala de reuniones, la de proyección, la pequeña suite que tenia Bulma tras su despacho, por si algunas noches se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando, así no tenia que salir a altas horas de la noche, casi siempre Vegeta acababa yendo a verla y pasaban la noche juntos.

Cuando ya le había enseñado toda la parte superior del edificio (solo la que ella ocupaba, si tuviera que enseñarle el edificio entero pasarían toda la semana que tienen el rey) se adentraron al ascensor privado y Bulma pulso el botón del –1, los laboratorios se encontraban al subsuelo.

Estaban bajando por el ascensor cuando de repente este se paró en seco, la luz se apagó y solo quedó la de emergencia, - en seguida se arreglara – dijo Bulma, ya que en su empresa tenían la mejor tecnología y en seguida se notaba cuando surgía algún desperfecto.

Pasaban los minutos, a Bulma se le estaba haciendo eterno, puesto que el silenció reinaba en el ascensor y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, fue el rey quien rompiendo el hielo se dispuso a empezar una conversación, ya hacia días que tenía ganas de hablar con ella, esa mujer que había conseguido romper el corazón de hielo de su hijo, pero como siempre estaba trabajando y en los momentos que la veía estaba con mas gente, nunca encontraba el momento.

- Sabes, aun no comprendo como Vegeta y tu terminasteis juntos? – le soltó el rey, sin parecer descortés, pero con una pizca de recelo.

- Vera – comenzó Bulma, aunque le temblaba un poco la voz, se dispuso a contestarle lo mas firme posible – simplemente sucedió, de hecho al principió su hijo solo estaba interesado por mi ... eh ... esto...

- Sexualmente. – terminó la frase el rey.

- Si. Pero poco a poco su carácter hacia mi fue cambiando. Vegeta nunca a sido un hombre de sentimientos y cuanto mas se daba cuenta que estos crecían en él, mas se alejaba de mi, hasta que un día regresó a mi lado, entonces pasó todo lo de majin bu y su sacrificio; ahora se que siente algo grande por Trunks y por mi, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, pero eso no me importa, le quiero como es y no deseo que cambié.

- Sabes puede que no acepte nunca que mi hijo se haya juntado con una humana, pero no voy a entrometerme entre vosotros, como tenía pensado hacerlo, mi intención al venir a la tierra, la verdadera intención, era que Vegeta dejara esta vida de paz en la tierra y convencerle de que reconstruyera un nuevo planeta vegeta... pero creo que con la vida que tubo, merece conocer el calor de una familia, este es su hogar y aunque es un poco distinto al que tenía pensado para él, sin duda se a convertido en uno de los guerreros mas poderosos del universo y eso me enorgullece mucho, sin mencionar a mi nieto que es digno de nuestro linaje.

A Bulma se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos, tenia ganas de llorar de emoción por lo que estaba escuchando, puede que ese hombre en un principio quisiera alejarla de Vegeta, pero ahora estaba diciendo que se sentía orgulloso de él y de su nieto, para ella eso perdonaba cualquier intención que tuviera el rey en un principio.

Por fin el ascensor se activó y pudieron bajar a los laboratorios, al rey le recordaba mucho a los laboratorios de su planeta.

Para Bulma tambien le vino bien enseñarle algunos de sus bocetos al rey, puesto que este le dio ideas muy buenas para nuevas creaciones o para mejorar lo que ya habían creado.

Se hizo tarde y ambos regresaron a la corporación, al llegar una sirvienta le informó a Bulma que su padre quería verla urgente y que la esperaba en su despacho, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

El rey fue a ver a su hijo, este estaba fuera el jardín calentando un poco, ya había acabado su sesión de entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad.

Cuando el rey llegó donde su hijo, estos se sentaron en el césped sin decir palabra, fue Vegeta el que rompió el silencio.

- Y bien, como fue? - preguntó.

El rey miraba al cielo, este estaba oscureciendo y se veía de un color rojizo. - estuvo bien - contestó al fin. - fue una visita muy interesante, la mujer es sin duda todo un genio.

Otra vez el silenció... el rey seguía mirando el cielo y Vegeta no podía para de preguntarse porque su padre no lo obligó a dejar este planeta, porque no se enfadó mas cuando supo lo de su familia... eran demasiadas preguntas y dudas, al fin se armó de valor y decidió preguntarle a su padre, lo que tanto le preocupaba...

- Esto... - jamás le había resultado tan difícil hablarle a nadie, simplemente lo decía sin importar las repercusiones, pero esta vez no les salían las palabras. - no entiendo tu comportamiento padre? - preguntó al fin.

El rey que aun estaba mirando el cielo, este ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas brillaban mas que otras noches, bajo la mirada hacia su hijo y mirando con cara de confusión le dijo. - no entiendo?

- Esta claro padre, la noche que llegaste estabas furioso, pero estos tres días que llevas aquí, pareces haber cambiado radicalmente, no se, siempre pensé que el dia que te enteraras de mi vida en la tierra, me dirías que soy una vergüenza o intentarías convencerme de que abandone los terrícolas o algo parecido...

Ahora el rey, que ya veía por donde iba Vegeta, volvió la mirada al cielo y con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca comenzó:

- Por supuesto que mi intención era decir y hacer todo lo que dices hijo, pero después de lo que me contaste, las palabras de tu hijo y tu mujer, creo que mereces tener una vida en paz, he visto que sigues entrenando y que conservas ese orgullo que nos caracteriza a los saiyajins, pero has experimentado el que llaman amor y puesto que no se como es o lo que se siente, parece ser que es algo que sienta bien al que lo siente y me alegra que mi hijo haya descubierto esto, eres el supersaiyajin y sin duda tu poder es inmenso, al igual que el de tu hijo y la verdad, Vegeta - ahora bajo la mirada hacia su hijo - no podría estar mas orgulloso de ti. - termino la frase.

Vegeta ahora lo miraba con los ojos abiertos del asombro, algo dentro de él se alivió después de esas palabras y se sintió como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima. No podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, dirigió su mirada al cielo y con una sonrisa en la boca solo dijo - gracias.

Estuvieron un rato mirando al cielo hasta que Bulma se acerco, pidiendo perdón por la interrupción les dijo que tenían la cena servida.

Se sentaron todos al rededor de la mesa, la mama de Bulma quiso sentarse entre el rey y Vegeta y así empezaron a comer.

- Tendré que irme por un par de días - dijo Bulma que aun no había tomado bocado de la cena. - se be que han llamado de la ciudad del sur que tienen problemas con unos chips nuevos y debo ir a ver de que se trata - decía con la cabeza gacha, pues le daba mucha pena tener que irse justo estos días que su suegro estaba de visita.

Vegeta no dijo nada ni siquiera la miró, ya le molestaba mucho que pasara todo el dia fuera de casa trabajando y para colmo esta semana que su padre venia a verlos y encima ahora que le había confesado que aceptaba su situación en la tierra, ella tenia que marcharse... se le notaba el enfado y Bulma pudo notarlo, cuando esta iba a pedirle perdón y a decirle que lo entendiera, el Sr. Brief, el qual se había percatado de todo, se dirigió a su hija - Bulma hija, no te preocupes, ya iré yo a la ciudad del sur...

- Pero padre...

- Nada de pero, lo he decidido, hace tiempo que deje todo el trabajo a tu cargo y no tengo ninguna queja, pero estos días debes quedarte con tu familia y a mi me vendrá bien un pequeño viaje; y respecto a los chips no te preocupes, se perfectamente como los diseñaste y construiste.

- Vaya pues gracias papá, - le dijo Bulma - no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Por cierto y tu mama, vas a acompañarlo?

Esa pregunta captó la atención de cierto monarca que estaba comiendo en silenció pero escuchando toda la conversación que tenían los humanos.

- Oh, pues... - empezó la Sra. Brief, la cual por motivos desconocidos no tenia ningunas ganas de ir.

- No hija, - contestó el Sr. Brief - tendré que estar todo el día trabajando y no podré estar con tu mama, así que será mejor que se quede aquí, sería muy aburrido para ella. Y yo aun me valgo para viajar solo, la capital del sur no esta tan lejos y con nuestro chofer iré seguro.

Nadie dijo nada mas, así que terminaron la cena y se fueron a dormir, mañana por la mañana el doctor se iría a la capital del sur y Bulma podría pasar la resta de la semana con su familia.

Continuará...


	5. Día 4

Hola de nuevo, siento mucho el retraso en el capitulo, no pude actualizar hasta ahora. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

Supongo que tengo que avisar que este capitulo contiene lemon, así que si eres menor de edad, queda sobre tu responsabilidad leerlo, yo ya avisé.

Solo espero que les guste y que dejen reviews, me interesa su opinión, ya que es el primer lemon que escribo en mi vida y no se como me habrá salido.

Saludos y a leer.

**Día 4: La señora Brief**

El sol anunciaba un nuevo día, Bulma se encontraba en el aparcamiento de la casa, junto con sus padres y Trunks.

- Papa, lo tienes todo listo? - preguntó Bulma.

- Si hija, llevo todas las herramientas necesarias para poder trabajar.

- Recuerda que si tienes algún problema o alguna duda, no lo pienses y llámame, vale!

- Si hija, tranquila, todo esta bajo control no te preocupes tanto.

- Es que... Papa, tu hace mucho tiempo que no haces estos viajes, no me siento del todo cómoda mandándote a ti en mi lugar... - dijo la hija un tanto preocupada.

- Mira Bulma, - ahora el Dr. se había puesto serio - cuando tu eras pequeña y mucho antes de nacer, ya tenia esta clase de viajes, así que no les des mas vueltas.

- Esta bien, pero aun así mantenme informada de todo, si?.

- Sisi, tranquila - esto ultimo lo dijo sin prestarle atención a su hija y metiendo todas las maletas en el coche, se acercó a su mujer. - nos vemos pasado mañana - y dándole un beso, se despidió de su hija y nieto. Una vez dentro del coche el chofer aceleró y salió de la casa.

Los tres se quedaron un rato mirando la calle y sin decir nada entraron en la casa, en la cocina ya estaban desayunando padre e hijo, como si del fin del mundo se tratara no paraban de engullir comida, Trunks se unió a ellos, Bulma se sentó para revisar el correo y la Sra. Brief se dispuso a fregar los platos sucios que dejaban los tres saiyajins.

Cuando ya hubieron comido suficiente, se fueron a entrenar, dejando a madre e hija solas, la Sra. Brief se sentó al lado de Bulma y se quedó mirándola sin decir nada.

Bulma empezó a ponerse nerviosa, hasta que paro de leer el correo y miró hacia su madre - Ocurre algo mama?

- OH no no hija, perdona estaba pensando en cuando eras pequeña, jeje que tiempos aquellos, y tu padre, era todo un mozo, sin duda era un hombre muy cotizado.

- En serio? vaya, no me imagino a mujeres yendo tras de Papa. - dijo esto con cara pensativa.

- Pues si hija, tu padre tenía mucho éxito, pero solo fui yo la única que le conquistó. - dijo esto la señora con una pizca de orgullo, pero rápido cambió la cara para una de pena.

- Mama? - llamó Bulma - tienes algún problema, porqué puedes confiar en mi?

- Eh? no hija, para nada, solo que a veces añoro esos tiempos, eso es todo. - dijo esto con cara de felicidad fingida y acto seguido se fue.

Bulma se fue a trabajar, paso toda la mañana en su laboratorio, hasta que fue Trunks quien rompió el trabajo de su madre, llamándola para que fuera a comer. La peliazul se dirigió a la cocina, pero allí no había nadie, entonces volvió a escuchar la voz de su hijo en el jardín, allí estaban su madre y su hijo preparando la mesa.

- Es que vamos a comer aquí? - preguntó Bulma ayudando a su madre a poner las sillas.

- Exacto - contestó Trunks - la idea fue mía!! - dijo todo orgulloso. - te parece bien mama?

- Si claro, hace un día estupendo para comer fuera. Voy a llamar a Vegeta y a su padre. - se disponía a salir, pero Trunks la detuvo.

- Ellos vendrán enseguida, fueron a asearse, ya les avisé que comíamos aquí.

La Sra. Brief, Trunks y Bulma se sentaron a esperar a los dos saiyas, estos llegaron pocos minutos después y empezaron a comer, al llegar el postre la señora Brief, dijo que había comprado unos pastelitos que se veían muy ricos y que sería ideal comérselos junto a la piscina, a Bulma y Trunks les pareció una idea genial, fueron a cambiarse de ropa, se pusieron cada uno su respectivo traje de baño, Bulma intentó convencer a Vegeta que se uniera a ellos, al fin consiguió que al menos el y su padre se sentaran al lado de la piscina, mientras ella y Trunks se daban un baño.

La señora Brief se encontraba en la cocina preparando los pastelitos y cantando, como acostumbraba a hacer siempre.

Mientras en la piscina Bulma y Trunks competían quien de los dos aguantaba mas bajo el agua, Vegeta los miraba sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro no paraba de burlarse de Bulma, ya que era ella la que aguantaba menos. Se percató que su padre se había levantado y se dirigía dentro de la casa, no le dio importancia y siguió observando la paliza que le estaba dando su hijo a Bulma.

El rey entró en la casa y allí vio a la mujer, se encontraba preparando las bandejas de pasteles, ella llevaba un vestido corto al igual que la hija, tenia un cuerpo de infarto y le sentaba bien, encima del vestido traía puesto un delantal blanco, en ese momento al rey le pasaron miles de cosas poco decentes por la cabeza, sin pensárselo se acercó a la mujer por la espalda y le lamió el cuello; en un principio ella se asustó y dando un salto giró la cabeza para ver quien era - OH vaya, me has dado un buen susto, jaja, en seguida tengo listos los pastelitos - y diciendo esto volvió a darle la espalda al rey, este tomo la indiferencia de la mujer hacia el acto anterior como una invitación a pasar a un grado mas elevado, así que empezó masajeándole el trasero, subió hasta desabrocharle el delantal y de un tirón se lo arrancó de su cuerpo, ahora la mujer se dio la vuelta por completo quedando justo en frente del hombre y con una cara de sorpresa por lo que estaba pasando.

El rey se adelanto a cualquier palabra que pudiera gesticular la mujer y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, al principió la señora Brief intentaba gesticular quejas y empujando sin éxito el cuerpo del hombre, fue rindiéndose a ese apasionante beso y ya dejando de luchar le correspondió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos se fundieron en una batalla de lenguas que duró varios minutos.

La mama de Bulma no creía lo que estaba haciendo, pero la mujer no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra sus deseos de ser poseía por un hombre otra vez, ella y su marido hacía tiempo que no mantenían esa clase de relaciones y ella era una mujer que se sentía joven, era de buen ver y sin duda aun tenía sus necesidades como cualquier otra mujer, así que nublando su mente, se dejo llevar por la excitación y el deseo que ese hombre le estaba dando en ese mismo momento.

El rey dejo de besar a la mujer y con un movimiento rápido la sentó encima la mesa, volvió a besarla apasionadamente, mientras su mano bajaba acariciando la silueta de la mujer hasta llegar a su sexo, metió la mano por debajo la falda del vestido y empezó a acariciarle por encima de las bragas, la mujer soltó un gemido que fue apaciguado por el beso que le estaba dando el hombre, entonces ella se dispuso a sacarle la camisa que llevaba puesta el rey, dejando al descubierto un torso perfecto, esculpido como si de una estatua de un dios griego se trataba, ese hombre tenía aun cuerpo de infarto, la mujer no pudo aguantar las ganas y empezó a acariciarle todo el torso.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que la mujer empezaba a lubricar y sin querer se le escapó una sonrisilla, se dispuso a sacarle las bragas y a arrojarlas al suelo, luego volvió a acariciarle el sexo, pero esta vez introduciendo sus dedos por el orificio totalmente empapado.

La mujer no paraba de gemir ante tal placer, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo como si de un volcán se tratara, su reacción fue el tumbarse en la mesa, para así dejar su cuerpo mas a la disposición del hombre. Este continuo estimulando el sexo de la mujer, pero sustituyendo sus dedos por su lengua, ahora sus manos subían por la cintura de la mujer hasta llegar a los pechos, le rasgó el vestido y el sujetador dejando así los senos de la señora al descubierto, empezó a masajearlos, se notaba que era una mujer ya madura, pero aun así esos pechos se conservaban a la perfección, no podían ser de mejor manera. La mujer no podía del placer que estaba sintiendo ese hombre la estaba transportando a un mundo paralelo al que vivía donde allí no existía ningún motivo por el que no continuar gozando de esa manera el placer era extremo de tal modo que se hizo notar el primer orgasmo en ella, entonces quiso pasar a la acción, quería demostrarle que ella también sabia de ese juego, así que se levanto de la mesa y arrodillándose frente al saiyajin, le bajó los pantalones y empezó a masajear su ya erecto pene.

El hombre ahora regocijaba de placer, esa mujer que en un principió le pareció un poco atontada, ahora le estaba haciendo ver las estrellas, quien iba a decir que volvería sentir eso, hacía años que no estaba con una mujer y sin duda lo necesitaba desesperadamente, en ese momento no entendía como podía haber aguantado tanto tiempo sin gozar de aquello, para entonces la mujer ya se había metido el sexo del hombre en la boca y como si de un helado se tratara lo lamía desesperadamente se lo metía y sacaba de la boca con una gran rapidez, el hombre no aguantó mas y eyaculó dentro de su boca, ella bebió todo el jugo hasta que no quedó nada, se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, mientras lamía sus labios miraba fijamente al hombre que tenía delante.

Este que aun tenía fuerza para rato, se aproximó a ella y dándole un salvaje beso en la boca la penetró de un solo empujón, a la mujer se le escapó un fuerte gemido que fue silenciado por el beso que le daba el rey de los saiyajins, este ahora empezó a moverse, a entrar y salir de ella, al principió se movía despacio hasta que fue yendo mas deprisa, ambos estaban gozando al máximo, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaban de esa manera y querían saborear cada instante de placer que se daban.

----

En el jardín, Bulma y Trunks aun estaban bañándose, aunque ahora mas bien era Trunks el que jugaba dentro de la piscina, Bulma estaba en una colchoneta hinchable, Vegeta que se estaba aburriendo como nadie se percató que su padre ya hacía un buen rato que no regresaba y lo que era mas raro, la loca de su suegra aun no había aparecido con los pasteles, así que se levantó sin decir nada, ni Bulma ni Trunks le prestaron atención y se adentró en la casa, allí escuchó los gemidos que su padre y la señora Brief emitían y se le pusieron los pelos de punta, no podía ser, su padre y la madre de Bulma?? para nada, eso era imposible, se acercó a la cocina y sin entrar, se quedó parado por la escena que estaba presenciando, la mujer estaba de espaldas a su padre apoyada en la mesa y el rey la penetraba con mucha energía.

A Vegeta le entraron unos retortijones en el estomago, eso era demasiado para el, rápidamente se alejó del lugar, dirigiéndose otra vez hacia la piscina, antes de llegar donde su mujer y su hijo estaban se quedo parado, ni ella ni Trunks podían presenciar tal escena!! así que se le ocurrió la idea de llevárselos de allí, se acercó a Bulma y le dijo que le apetecía ver el mar y ya que ellos llevaban el bañador puesto pues que podrían ir y venir volando, a Bulma le pareció una buena idea, tenía la intención de ponerse bien bronceada y que mejor lugar que en la playa?, a Trunks le entusiasmó la idea, así que se fueron volando, Vegeta sostenía a su mujer y Trunks los seguía.

----

En la cocina la pareja seguía con lo suyo, ahora el rey se encontraba sentado en el suelo y la mujer encima suyo moviéndose al compás del saiyajin, este se entretenía con los pechos de la mujer que bailaban al son de sus cuerpos, los lamía y succionaba como si de un bebe sediento de leche se trataba. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse mas rápido sus cuerpos estaban ya al límite del placer, fue cuestión de tiempo que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Sus cuerpos agitados y cansados se quedaron parados, uno encima del otro, sentados en el suelo de la cocina, todos lo pasteles de la señora estaban esparcidos por la cocina, no había ni siquiera uno que se pudiera aprovechar, al cabo de un rato la mujer se levantó y sin decir palabra de fue hacia su dormitorio, mientras salía de la cocina el rey se la quedo mirando, su respiración aun era costosa, tambien se levantó y fue a darse un baño, ambos se quedaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, no sabían que cara poner si volvían a verse y aun mas, como disimular lo sucedido ante sus hijos, los cuales seguro que no se tomarían nada bien lo sucedido.

----

Ya de noche, Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks regresaron a la casa, esta estaba completamente en silencio, la peliazul entró en la cocina y se encontró con todo el desastre de los pasteles, fue entonces cuando se preocupo y si le había pasado algo a su madre?

Se fue hacia el dormitorio de sus padres y llamo a la puerta - Mama? estas ahí? te sientes bien? - preguntó con voz preocupada, mientras Trunks estaba ayudando al robot de la limpieza a ordenar el pequeño desastre de la cocina, Vegeta estaba recostado en la pared con su pose habitual, de brazos cruzados, mirando en dirección a las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios, pensando si tenía que ir a hablar con su padre de lo sucedido o mejor callarse y hacer como si no supiera nada de lo que vio.

La señora Brief abrió la puerta de su habitación y con cara de no haber roto ningún plato, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Porque lo dices hija? claro que no me pasa nada? solo que me recosté un rato en la cama, no me sentía muy bien. - le contestó fue lo primero que le vino en mente, para excusar su ausencia durante toda la tarde, puesto que ella no sabia que su hija se había marchado a la playa.

- Pues lo preguntaba por el desastre que hay montado en la cocina, todos tus pasteles están tirados en el suelo.

La mayor de las dos, se quedo sin habla al recordar que había dejado la cocina hecha un desastre y ni siquiera había programado a un robot para que lo limpiara, intentó seguir con la excusa y salir del apuro lo antes posible, pues si su hija seguía preguntándole, al final descubriría lo que pasó. - veras hija, lo que pasó es que estaba por traeros los pastelitos pero de repente me dio un fuerte mareo y tuve que sentarme porque casi me caigo al suelo, fue entonces cuando las bandejas con los pasteles se me cayeron al suelo, sin tener tiempo de programar un robot, me fui directo aquí para acostarme, me quede dormida hasta ahora.

Rogaba por dentro para que su hija se creyera la excusa, pues sino no sabría que mas decir.

Por suerte Bulma se lo creyó y diciéndole que se mejorara y que si necesitaba algo que no dudara en llamarla, la dejo descansar.

Cuando regresó donde se encontraban Vegeta y Trunks, estos estaban sentados en el sofá mirando el televisor, se fijo que la cocina ya estaba limpia, sus dos hombres se la quedaron mirando y sin decir nada sus estómagos hablaron por ellos, estaban hambrientos y la mirada que le hicieron fue de demanda de comida.

Bulma se encontraba realmente cansada, toda la tarde en la playa la había agotado y lo ultimo que tenia era ganas de hacer la cena así que les dijo que se irían a comer fuera que ella no tenia ganas de cocinar, padre e hijo se quejaron un poco pues, no querían salir, pero el hambre era tanto que accedieron y se fueron a cenar fuera.

----

Era ya tarde y ni la señora Brief ni el rey podían conciliar el sueño, los dos le daban vueltas a lo sucedido, eran conscientes de su error, pero tambien de lo mucho que lo disfrutaron, necesitaban sentir el placer de nuevo.

Aunque no eran los únicos que no podían dormir, Vegeta no podía quitarse de la cabeza la horrible escena, solo la idea de que su padre y la madre de Bulma pudieran tener algo mas que lo visto esa tarde, lo preocupaba realmente, esa era una mujer casada con pareja y para colmo era la madre de su mujer, significaría aquello que el y Bulma serían hermanastros?

- Gr. de ninguna manera - dijo esto y recostándose intentó dormir un poco.

Continuará...


	6. Día 5

**Hola de nuevo, me alegra mucho todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado!! **

**Tengo que decir que no tenía muy claro como continuar esta historia, ya que se me había complicado un poco la trama jeje, surgieron cosas que no tenía previstas y bueno, cosas que pasan. En fin, creo que la inspiración vino de visita y aquí puedo entregarles el siguiente capitulo. **

**Espero que guste y dejen reviews, ya sea para criticar o no. **

**Aclarar que los pensamientos van entre comillas: " ABC " **

**Los diálogos están entre guiones : – ABC – **

**Y nada solo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son del maestro Toriyama. **

**Saludos y mis deseos de que les guste. **

**Día 5: Solo Placer...**

Un nuevo día empezaba en la corporación cápsula, Vegeta que casi no había podido dormir, decidió que era hora de ir a entrenarse, tenía ganas de distraerse y no pensar en el pequeño asunto del día anterior, así que se levantó de la cama y se puso su traje de lucha, se dirigía a despertar a Trunks, cuando vio como la silueta de su padre desaparecía por el pasillo.

- Que extraño? - así que cambió su dirección y se puso a seguirle, cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía se le erizó todo el cuerpo, sus sospechas empezaban a hacerse realidad y es que su padre ahora se encontraba plantado enfrente de la habitación de sus suegros y parecía pensar si llamar o no a la puerta.

Vegeta no quiso esperar a ver si entraba o no, se marchó directo a la cámara de gravedad, todo lo que estaba pasando parecía surrealista, no le cabía en la cabeza como todo esto había sucedido, claro que la madre de Bulma siempre coqueteaba con todo el mundo, pero pensó que así era la mujer, muy molesta, pero nunca le dio importancia, pero de todos los hombres a los que acosaba, porqué... porqué tenía que ser su padre el que cayera en la trampa...?

Al llegar a la cámara de gravedad, vio a su hijo esperándole en la puerta, ambos guerreros entraron y comenzaron su entrenamiento.

----

El rey se encontraba parado justo enfrente de la habitación de la mujer, con solo cuatro días en esa casa ya se la conocía como si fuera suya, no podía creer que estuviera en esta situación, apunto de llamar a la puerta de una mujer terrícola, que ya tenía marido y encima era la madre de su supuesta nuera... "como habré caído tan bajo, se supone que yo soy un rey... y mírame, aquí a punto de rebajarme por una mujer que ni siquiera es de mi raza" hizo una pequeña mueca "supongo que se debe a la falta de sexo... cuando morí me quitaron la envoltura corporal y desde entonces no he estado con ninguna mujer, eso debe ser, solo estoy necesitado y la mujer me ha puesto caliente, pues ahora tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y satisfacer lo que ha provocado" se decidió y llamó a la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente, detrás apareció una mujer, vestida con un camisón de color rosa, la mujer tenía cara de no haber dormido mucho en toda la noche, cuando vio la persona que había llamado en su cara apareció una expresión de sorpresa, no se lo esperaba.

- Puedo pasar? - preguntó el rey con un tono amable, su calentura le decía que debía tratar bien a la mujer, sino no tendría lo que se había propuesto.

- Claro... - fue la única palabra que le salió a la mujer.

Una vez dentro el hombre se sentó en la cama, la mujer decidió dejar la puerta abierta, no podía permanecer encerrada en la misma habitación con ese hombre, sus impulsos podrían jugarle una mala pasada.

- No vas a sentarte? - le preguntó el saiyan - me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí plantada - respondió la mujer que miraba al suelo.

Entonces fue el hombre que se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la mujer y sujetándole el mentón con la mano, le subió la cabeza para que se quedaran mirando a los ojos.

La mujer parecía asustada, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente le pedía alejarse, le repetía constantemente el nombre de su marido, pero su cuerpo al parecer, el nombre que gritaba era el del rey.

Se quedaron un largo rato mirándose, hasta que el saiyajin, le robó un beso a la mujer, fue entonces cuando ella reaccionó y lo alejó de ella - esto no puede volver a pasar!! - lo decía dando vueltas por la habitación - soy una mujer felizmente casada, amo a mi marido... - se vio interrumpida por el rey - si tanto lo amas, no me explico como te entregaste de esa manera a mi ayer por la tarde.

La mujer se paro y lo miro fijamente, ahora parecía estar más tranquila - lo sucedido ayer, fue solo sexo, paso por que... yo... - no sabia como continuar. - Porque lo necesitabas tanto como yo!! - le terminó la frase el rey. - Mujer, ambos hace tiempo que no gozábamos de esa manera, no esta mal, que cuando se tiene la ocasión se aproveche.

Se acercaba lentamente a ella hasta quedar a un solo centímetro de su cara y fue cuando volvió a besarla, pero esta vez el beso fue correspondido por la mujer que ya se había rendido a los deseos de su cuerpo.

----

En otro lado de la casa, el teléfono no paraba de sonar, Bulma se encontraba tumbada en su cama con la almohada tapándose la cabeza para no escuchar los timbrazos del aparato. - Es que nadie piensa contestar!! Es que no hay nadie en esta casa!! - Bulma se estaba volviendo loca, se levantó y contestó - Si? Quién llama?

- Bulma? hola hija, soy yo, papá!! Cómo estas? - sonó una voz conocida por el otro lado de la línea.

- Papa?! hola!! bien, y tu? Cómo estas? Cómo llegaste? tienes algún problema? - de repente se había despertado del todo y no paraba de hacerle preguntas a su padre.

- Tranquilízate hija, todo va bien, no hay ningún problema, solo que tenía ganas de hablar con mi familia, a demás tenía que decir que llegué bien, anoche era demasiado tarde y no quise molestar.

- Papa, tu nunca molestas! ya lo sabes, encima que me haces el favor de ir tu en mi lugar, como vas a molestarme!!

- Je je, gracias hija, por cierto esta tu madre? me gustaría saludarla. - pregunto el hombre, con su tono simpático de siempre.

- Si claro, ahora voy a buscarla. - agarró el teléfono inalámbrico y se fue en dirección a la habitación de sus padres.

----

Vegeta y Trunks pararon de entrenar, ambos tenían hambre y acordaron ir a desayunar algo y seguir con el entrenamiento cuando ya tengan los estómagos llenos.

Entraron en la casa y Vegeta notó como el ki de su mujer se dirigía a la habitación de su madre... tenía que impedirlo, no podía dejar que Bulma se enterase, que opinión tendría de su padre...

- Trunks, ve preparando algo de comer, regreso enseguida - dijo esto ya marchando hacia su destino.

Pero al llegar allí se encontró que Bulma ya estaba enfrente de la habitación, con cara de haber visto un espectro, el teléfono se le había caído a causa del impacto y se había roto, cortando así la llamada de su padre.

Vegeta se acercó a su mujer y por instinto volteó su cabeza para observar por segunda vez a su padre teniendo sexo con la loca de su suegra, "encima con la puerta abierta" pensó Vegeta. Se giró para ver ahora a su mujer y viéndola que no reaccionaba la levantó en brazos y se la llevó a su habitación.

----

En la habitación de los señores Brief, el rey se encontraba encima de la mujer, ambos bailaban al mismo son, la señora tenia sus dos piernas rodeando con fuerza el cuerpo del saiyan, este se movía cada vez a mayor velocidad, no dejaban de besarse y susurrarse palabras in entendibles, hasta que el ambos llegaron al clímax del placer y se tumbaron exhaustos uno al lado del otro, sin decir palabra, sin hacer movimiento alguno, simplemente se quedaron allí recuperándose de tan cansada tarea.

----

A Vegeta le llevó tres horas enteras hacer que Bulma reaccionara, al fin ella se levantó de un salto de la cama y no paraba de decir, no puede ser, no puede ser... el guerrero, la intentó tranquilizar, diciendo que eso era un error, que no era lo que parecía...

- Cómo que no es lo que parece!! - dijo Bulma histérica como estaba - Vegeta, yo se claramente lo que he visto en esa habitación, la habitación de MIS padres, donde mi madre y Tu padre estaban ... estaban ... OH dios mío no puedo ni siquiera mencionarlo, es algo repugnante, asqueroso y no, no , no... Dios mío!! y que le voy a decir a mi padre..?

- No vas a decirle nada a tu padre! - le contestó Vegeta, ahora gritando para que la mujer dejara de decir estupideces y le prestara atención - lo que hemos visto, no significa nada Bulma, estoy seguro que no significa nada... hoy mismo voy a hablar con mi padre y le pediré que se marche, se que aun le quedan dos días mas en la tierra, pero creo que llegó el momento de que se vaya.

- Esta bien, - asintió Bulma, ya un poco mas tranquila - pero recuerda esto Vegeta, tu padre debe irse!! no quiero que mis padres se separen por esto - y con una cara de pena se fue de la habitación...

Vegeta se sentó en la cama, estaba aun conmocionado por lo ocurrido, tenía miedo que si la situación se enredaba mas de lo que ya estaba, su unión con Bulma estaría en peligro y eso no lo quería de ningún modo. Así que decidió que hablaría con su padre lo mas pronto posible, se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a la habitación donde acomodaron a su padre, lo esperaría allí a que regresara y le pediría que se fuera.

----

El difunto rey de los saiyajins despertó, se había quedado dormido junto a esa mujer, después de tan fogoso encuentro, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Decidió que era momento de retirarse, esa mujer era fantástica en la cama, pero no deseaba tener el típico encuentro posterior al sexo, con esa mujer, no sentía eso por ella, solamente era placer para el y así la había utilizado, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a su habitación, allí tomaría una ducha y después buscaría a su hijo y nieto para entrenar un poco.

Al llegar a la habitación, tubo la sorpresa de encontrarse con Vegeta,- vaya hijo, tenía pensado buscarte después de asearme, pero acabas de facilitarme la tarea de hacerlo. Me gustaría que entrenáramos junto con mi nieto, si os apetece, pero déjame darme una ducha antes, necesito asearme un poco.

- Es algo de lo mas normal, - le contesto Vegeta - después de tu furtivo encuentro con mi suegra... - estas ultimas palabras estaban dirigidas en un tono muy brusco.

El rey quedo muy parado, se quedo mirando a su heredero con absoluta sorpresa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su hijo.

- Pareces sorprendido - Vegeta se levantó de la cama, donde había permanecido sentado y se puso frente a su padre - no habías pensado que podría enterarme? pues ya ves, me he enterado y no es de extrañar, con lo discretos que sois, primero fue ayer en la cocina y hoy en la habitación con la puerta abierta, dime padre, cuantos mas encuentros habéis tenido, o mejor, cuanto hace que os encontráis?

- La verdad, es que si que me sorprende, no esperaba que te enteraras, Vegeta, pero el hecho es que nos has pillado. - el rey se había tranquilizado un poco, al principio le preocupo que su hijo se hubiera enterado, pero que mas daba, el era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana y es mas, el sexo es cosa de dos y la mujer tenia tanta culpa como el en el asunto. - Pues, solo han sido estas dos veces que mencionas. No ha habido nada antes. Pero si te molesta ...

- Debes marcharte!! - sentenció Vegeta, lo mas claro que podía, no deseaba discutir con su padre, ahora que parecía que aceptaba su situación, que había conseguido, por decirlo de algún modo, el consentimiento para tener una familia, cosa que para el era muy importante, no quería estropearlo por eso, así que se limito a decir las cosas claras y de la manera mas calmada posible.

- Entiendo - dijo el rey - cuando quieres que me marche?

- Lo mejor, sería que te marcharas hoy, pero creo que si no te acercas a esa mujer, puedes quedarte esta noche y irte mañana.

El rey asintió, se dio media vuelta y entro en el baño donde al cabo de un par de minutos se pudo escuchar como el agua tomaba contacto con el suelo de la ducha. Vegeta, tomo un suspiro y se fue en busca de su mujer para comunicarle que mañana su padre se marcharía que sus vidas continuarían como si nada hubiera pasado.

----

En la cocina se encontraba Bulma, se estaba preparando algo de comer, cuando entró su marido por la puerta, - No piensas hacerme nada de comer para mi? - le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa y con la voz un poco seductora.

- Si..., creo que ya es hora de comer. - Bulma estaba como depresiva, le había afectado mucho toda esta situación, no podía creer que su madre hiciera semejante cosa.

Vegeta la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y le susurró al oído, que no había de que preocuparse, había hablado con su padre y este se marcharía mañana mismo. Bulma se alivió un poco, pero no estaría tranquila hasta que ese hombre se hubiera marchado, porque mañana también era el día en que su padre regresaba a casa y no quería que cualquier movimiento en falso lo hiciera sospechar que algo pasaba.

Durante la cena, ni la señora Brief, ni el rey bajaron a comer, Vegeta le aseguró a Bulma que sus ki no se encontraban juntos, que cada uno estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, Trunks también se lo confirmó, aunque el pequeño no tenía idea de nada, al ver la cara de desconfianza de su madre, frente la afirmación de su padre, quiso ayudar un poco.

La tarde también paso tranquila, Vegeta y Trunks se la pasaron entrenando, el rey se les unió, Vegeta estuvo contento, porque de ese modo lo tenía controlado y sabia que no se encontraría con su molesta suegra, Bulma decidió trabajar un poco, para desconectar y la señora Brief se la paso fuera de casa, justo cuando estaban en los postres, bajo de la habitación y les comunicó que pasaría la tarde con unas amigas y que tal vez no llegaría para la cena.

----

Llegó la noche y todos habían cenando y se fueron a acostarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando estaba tumbada en la cama, Bulma escucho como alguien entraba en la casa y supuso que era su madre que había vuelto. Entonces se acordó que cuando su padre la había llamado se cortó la llamada cuando el teléfono se le cayó al suelo y que no había vuelto a decirle nada a su padre, así que lo llamó; Bulma se disculpó, la llamada cortada de esta mañana, su padre le dijo que no pasaba nada y que el tampoco había podido llamar a causa del mucho trabajo que tenía, que le sabia mal no haber podido hablar con su esposa, Bulma le dijo que ya se encontraba durmiendo, pero que mañana ya volvería a verla.

Estuvieron hablando del trabajo y de como se encontraba el, como se había instalado y si lo trataban bien, el le confirmó que mañana llegaría al tarde, por la noche y que ya no hacia falta que volvieran a llamarse, si no era necesario, porqué el tenía mucho trabajo y quería terminarlo para estar de vuelta a casa.

Cuando Bulma colgó el teléfono, se fue a la cama donde Vegeta la esperaba impaciente, hacia un par de días y con lo sucedido que no había gozado de su mujer y estaba muy ansioso, pero Bulma se encontraba bastante traumatizada por lo sucedido y lo ultimo que le apetecía hacer era tener sexo. Al saiyajin no le sentó muy bien el rechazo y maldijo a su padre y suegra por su maldito encuentro, porqué teniendo placer ellos, le había quitado el que lo pudiera tener él, así que se fue a dormir maldiciendo por dentro a todos los miembros de esa familia tan complicada.

Continuará...


	7. Día 6

Ella estaba sentada en su cama, había llorado, se le notaba por los caminos trazados por las lagrimas que bajaron por su mejilla

**Ya estoy con un nuevo ****capítulo, que se ha hecho esperar… pido mil disculpas por esta demora, pero no he tenido ni una pizca de tiempo, este capítulo lo he escrito por partes y hoy he podido unirlo … **

**Solo espero que os guste … Y pediros que me dejen algún review que por lo visto últimamente escasean …**

**Saludos a todos / todas y bueno que les sea agradable la lectura.**

**Despedida**** y Regreso**

Ella estaba sentada en su cama, había llorado, se le notaba por los caminos trazados por las lágrimas que bajaron por su mejilla.

No podía creer que él se marcharía para siempre y que no podría volver a estar con ese hombre que le devolvió la juventud, todo aquello que ya creía que no volvería a sentir.

Claro que amaba a su marido, era su alma gemela, pero el doctor ya no era como antes, el había envejecido mas rápido que ella y con solo verlos físicamente ya se sabía. En cambió ese hombre, que tenía el aspecto de un joven mozo que rondaba la cuarentena, encima jamás había sentido el placer que sintió las dos y únicas veces que estuvo con él.

Cerró los ojos y memorizó los encuentros que había tenido con ese hombre, su cabeza le decía que había hecho algo asqueroso, pero su cuerpo quería más…

Tocaron a la puerta, se levantó, aun llevaba puesto el pijama, abrió la puerta despacio su mente se debatía entre que ojala fuera el saiyajin y entre que ojala fuera otra persona residente en esa casa, por suerte, en parte, quien apareció al otro lado de la puerta era su hija, no tenía muy buena cara, pero aun así le sonrió, se le notaba que era forzada, quizás había tenido una pelea con Vegeta y por eso tenía esa cara.

Con su papel de mujer atontada la saludo y le dio los buenos días.

- Solo he venido a decirte que ayer hable con papa, me comunicó que regresara hoy por la noche… - a Bulma le costaba mirar a su madre a la cara pues no podía creer que su madre siempre encantadora con todo el mundo y aun mas con su padre a los que ella creía muy enamorados, hubiera hecho semejante cosa y encima en su propia casa y cama.

- A… muy bien hija, estupendo, y cuando llamó?

- Es que te interesa? – no pudo evitar el comentario estaba demasiado molesta, su tristeza del día anterior se había vuelto rabia.

- Claro que me interesa, hija. – dijo la mujer sorprendida, pues no sospechaba que su hija estaba enterada de todo – por qué me dices esas cosas?

- No se? Dímelo tú? … baah es igual… voy a preparar el almuerzo, te preparo algo?

- Gracias, si, en cinco minutos me visto y bajo a ayudare cariño. – Bulma se fue, bajo a la cocina y se puso a preparar la comida, en cuanto su marido e hijo terminaran el entrenamiento de la mañana tendrían mucha hambre, y así fue, al rato que ella y su madre hubieran acabado de preparar el almuerzo, los tres saiyajins entraron en la cocina para comer.

Se sentaron los cinco en la mesa y durante el rato que estuvieron comiendo nadie habló, se notaba un ambiente de tensión y Trunks, no entendía que pasaba, pensó que sus padres estarían así por alguna de sus habituales discusiones y para romper el hielo decidió hablar.

- Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras, abuelo?

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, la Sra. Brief con curiosidad, sentía pena porqué sabia que ese hombre no se quedaría en la casa para siempre y también porqué esa misma noche su esposo regresaba a la casa y temía que se enterara de su traición.

El rey con un tono muy sereno le contestó que después de comer se marcharía, quería pasar la ultima mañana que tenia entrenado con ellos y que en cuanto hubieran comido se marcharía.

El pequeño se puso un poco triste, ese hombre le empezaba a caer bien y no quería que se fuera tan pronto, pero su padre le hizo una mirada de "no digas una palabra más" y Trunks se cayó.

De nuevo el silencio reino en el comedor, hasta que los tres hombres terminaron de comer y se fueron a seguir con el entrenamiento.

- Es que nunca se cansaran de entrenar – dijo la mujer más mayor.

- Al menos así no hacen otras cosas inapropiadas – le contesto Bulma.

- Hay hija, te has vuelto a pelear con Vegeta? Pareces algo irritada.

- Pues la verdad es que no, no nos hemos peleado con Vegeta, el que me mortifica es otro asunto mucho peor y repugnante, no te preguntas que puede ser mama?

La señora, que no era muy lista, se quedó pensando que podía pasarle a su hija, hasta que se dio cuenta que su hija estaba molesta con ella, así que empezó a temer que pudiera saber algo del asunto…

- Dime cariño – intentando parecer tranquila – es sobre algún asunto que te haya molestado últimamente? Dime a caso te molesta la presencia de tu suegro?

- Pues sí, me molesta, aunque supongo que a ti te encanta verdad? Ahora que sabes que se marcha después de comer… estas pensando en volver a encontrarte con el verdad? – al final no pudo aguantarse y le soltó que estaba enterada de su encuentro con el huésped.

La Sra. Se quedo parada, no sabía que contestarle… su hija se había enterado, que podía decirle, y se lo contaba a su padre? Optó por mirar al suelo y no decir nada más que unos pequeños sollozos.

- Exacto!! Ahora ponte a llorar!! – Bulma ya no ocultaba su enfado y empezó a gritarle a su madre, encima le daba mucha rabia que se hiciera la víctima en el asunto, ya que ella era la más culpable de todos. – No me das ninguna pena, mama, eres una mujer casada!! Con una hija preciosa!! Un matrimonio consolidado y una vida llena de lujos… no entiendo en que estabas pensando!! Quieres arruinar la vida de tu marido, la mía, la de Vegeta, la de Trunks? Porque tienes que saber que esto nos afecta a todos, ese hombre, tiene gran parte de la culpa, pero él es libre, no tiene compromisos, está muerto!!

Su madre ahora estaba llorando mas y mas, no tenía ninguna excusa que decirle a su hija, se sentía realmente culpable por todo… solo se le ocurrió decir: - es cierto lo que dices hija, soy una egoísta, solo pensé en mi, llevó años sin sentir el calor de un cuerpo masculino y en cuanto se me presentó la oportunidad yo caí presa de las redes del deseo que siento por ese hombre…

- Ese hombre es mi suegro, mama!! Como te atreves!! Dices que hace tiempo que no gozas de un hombre? Eso no es escusa para destrozar la vida de los demás? Hay muchísima gente que carece de los placeres de una pareja y no por eso se acuesta con el primer hombre que se le presenta!! Me parece horrible lo que has hecho y creo que nunca podré perdonarte por semejante desastre… me decepcionas mama!! Y nunca te creí capaz de algo así!!

- Por favor hija … - ahora había parado de llorar per aun sollozaba – no le digas nada a tu padre, juro que no volverá a pasar!! Pero por favor si se lo contaras le destrozarías!!

Bulma se había quedado atónita, la rabia la consumía por dentro – Esto debías haberlo pensando antes no crees? – Ahora ya no gritaba – no voy a decirle nada a papa … aun así, tendrás que vivir toda la vida con el remordimiento, porqué te aseguro que mi actitud hacia ti, no será como hasta ahora, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en perdonarte.

Una vez dijo esto se marcho de la cocina y se fue hacia los laboratorios.

La Sra. Briefs se quedo en la cocina llorando por sus actos repugnantes, aun así lo único en que podía pensar era en que no se sentía culpable de sus hechos, claro que no quería hacerle daño a su familia y mucho menos a su marido, pero no se sentía culpable…

Pasó la mañana, Bulma estuvo en su laboratorio intentando trabajar, aunque fue imposible, su cabeza estaba en todas partes menos en su trabajo, los saiyajins tuvieron el mejor entrenamiento de esos días, pues todos dieron lo máximo de ellos ya que era la última vez que el rey estaría con ellos y la Sra. Briefs había estado en su jardín cuidando de sus animales, quería volver lo antes posible a su vida cuotidiana, para que cuando su marido regresara todo estuviera al mismo sitio de donde lo dejo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de comer y su hija estaría en la cocina preparando la comida sola, así que decidió ir a ayudarla, quería hacerlo lo mejor posible para que su hija volviera a confiar en ella, lo veía difícil pero tenía que intentarlo.

Bajo a la cocina, Bulma aun no estaba allí y supuso que querría alargar lo máximo posible su trabajo para no estar en su presencia mucho tiempo, un poco deprimida se puso a hacer la comida.

Los tres saiyajins salieron de la cámara de gravedad y se dirigían a darse una ducha antes de comer, Vegeta quiso ir a ver como estaba Bulma, antes había sentido como su ki se elevaba bastante cuando la dejaron sola con su madre.

Paso por la cocina, no se había concentrado en sentir el ki de su mujer, pensando que ya se encontraría preparando la comida, cuando llego a la cocina, se encontró con su suegra sola, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Vegeta al ver que Bulma no se encontraba, se dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir, su suegra le dijo: - Supongo que tu también lo sabes? – su tono de voz era de no haber roto ningún plato – Vegeta sin girarse – Por supuesto que lo sé, me entere mucho antes que su hija, aunque no quería que ella se enterara, debido a su indiscreción, me fue imposible ocultárselo.

- Bulma me odia, no se lo reprocho…

Vegeta no tenia ningunas ganas de hablar con esa mujer, pero ni el mismo se creía cuando le dijo: - Si lo que necesitaba era un buen polvo, podría haberlo hecho con su marido, si este carece de métodos para satisfacerla, hay muchas otras opciones entre los dos o tu sola… no hacía falta que le siguiera el juego a mi padre, el se marchara sin importarle nada lo sucedido y usted se quedara aquí aguantando el remordimiento de que su hija la haya descubierto y ahora no pueda ni verla … - dicho esto se largo del lugar, no deseaba estar más con esta estúpida mujer que desde que llegó a esta casa solo lo había molestado.

Comieron tranquilamente, puesto que ninguno dijo nada, cuando terminaron el rey se levantó y dijo que ya era la hora de marcharse, todos se levantaron y dispusieron a salir al jardín para despedirlo, cuando estaban ya casi fuera de la cocina la Sra. Brief les preguntó si podía dejarlos un momento a solas, a lo que Bulma hizo una mala cara e iba a contestar con un rotundo NO, pero Vegeta se le adelantó y les dijo que solo 2 minutos, sino seria el mismo el que los arrastraría a fuera.

Se quedaron los mayores solos en la cocina, el rey se la quedó mirando, esperando por el motivo de que quisiera quedarse a solas, ya se lo imaginaba pero si quería despedirse, porque no hacerlo como todos a fuera, al fin y al cabo para él no había significado nada …

La mujer tenía los ojos vidriosos – resulta que nuestros hijos saben de nuestra aventura …

- Sí, estoy al corriente, tuve una charla con Vegeta y fue él quien me dijo que tenía que irme hoy …

- Entonces esto es un adiós … - le dijo la mujer y acercándose le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- El rey no se inmuto, pero respondió al beso, si ese era su última petición, porque no concedérsela, esa mujer le había dado placer después de tantos años sin sentirlo y que le importaba si quería darle un último beso.

Cuando terminaron, sin decir nada salieron al jardín donde los esperaban una nerviosa Bulma, un triste Trunks y un aliviado Vegeta, aunque no estaría del todo tranquilo hasta que su padre ser fuera, sin embargo le daba un poco de pena que se marchara … pero no lo demostraría ante los demás.

Se despidieron del saiyajin, Trunks quiso darle un abrazo al que el rey no rechazó y acto seguido el cuerpo del monarca se levantó del suelo y empezó a volar hasta perderse entre las nubes.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirando callados al cielo hasta que entraron en la casa, Vegeta se disponía decirle a Trunks de ir entrenar, cuando Bulma les propuso a su madre e hijo que podrían ir a pasar la tarde por la ciudad, ambos se sorprendieron pero accedieron cuando le prometieron a Trunks que le comprarían el nuevo juego de moda, este se alegro mucho y se fue con su abuela de compras.

Vegeta le preguntó a su mujer el porqué de esa decisión, cuando Bulma se abalanzó hacia él y le dijo que había perdido mucho tiempo y que tal vez ya era hora de recuperarlo, al saiyajin no le disgusto para nada la proposición y cogiéndola en brazos la subió rápido hacia su habitación donde pasaron la tarde haciendo el amor una vez tras otra.

Llegada la noche, la abuela y el pequeño saiyan regresaron a la casa donde la pareja se encontraba en el comedor mirando la televisión, los estaban esperando para cenar y así lo hicieron, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa cuando sonó el timbre.

Trunks con un salto diciendo "El abuelo" se fue corriendo hacia la puerta para dejarlo pasar y darle un fuete abrazo y un gran beso, lo condujo hasta el comedor y allí se sentó también el doctor para comer con toda su familia, estuvo todo el rato explicando su viaje y entregándole los regalos que le había comprado a su nieto en el poco tiempo libre que tubo, mientras tanto Bulma no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su madre, que se mostraba tan normal como si esos días no hubieran pasado, en parte le alivió y en parte le hizo rabia, pero decidió callarse y mostrarle a su padre la alegría que le hacia su regreso a la casa, por otra parte Vegeta, seguía comiendo sin prestar la mínima atención a su familia humana.

Continuara …

**Bueno el próximo ya es el ultimo capitulo, espero que la historia les haya gustado, quería terminarlo aquí… pero se me ocurrió un ****capítulo final que dará un feliz desenlace a la historia.**

**Saludos y hasta el próximo y último capitulo.**


	8. Conclusión

**Una nueva vida**

Pasó una semana desde la partida del rey saiyajin y el regreso del doctor, la vida en la corporación capsula volvió a la normalidad, Vegeta y Trunks siguieron sus entrenamientos, Bulma regresó al laboratorio a trabajar con su padre y la Sra. Briefs seguía al cuidado de sus animales y flores.

Por la noche los dos matrimonios se refugiaban en sus dormitorios y se entregaban a sus respectivas parejas, la Sra. Briefs después de pensarlo le propuso a su marido probar nuevas experiencias, como su yerno le había dicho, sin querer, Vegeta le dio un buen consejo a su suegra, puesto que su vida sexual con el doctor mejoro mucho, todo transcurría con normalidad, como si nadie hubiera engañado a nadie, pero Bulma seguía intranquila, pasaba muchas horas durante el día con su padre y había momentos en los que se planteaba si contarle todo o mejor callarse, la duda siempre estaba allí, sentía que mentía a su padre y eso no le gustaba nada, Vegeta le advirtió que si se lo contaba, esa tranquilidad desaparecería y por nada del mundo quería que Bulma volviera a estar deprimida y que se le privase otra vez de sus actividades nocturnas con su esposa.

La señora Briefs no tenía intención de contarle nada a su esposo, sus problemas en la cama se habían acabado, aunque nada comparado con los dos revolcones con el saiyajin, pero no podía quejarse, pensaba que para que estropear la felicidad de su familia y su marido, explicándole algo que seguro le destrozaría el corazón.

-------

Así siguió pasando el tiempo, un mes más tarde, en el laboratorio, se encontraban Bulma y su padre arreglando la estropeada cámara de gravedad que por milésima vez Vegeta y Trunks habían roto, cuando de repente Bulma se mareó y cayó al suelo desmayada, el doctor asustado llamó rápido a una ambulancia.

-------

En el jardín se encontraban los dos saiyajins entrenando al aire libre, la cámara de gravedad estaba estropeada y no podían parar sus entrenamientos, cuando oyeron las sirenas de una ambulancia que paró justo delante de la casa, ambos pararon de hacer los ejercicios y se quedaron mirando sin saber que pasaba, de dentro de la casa salió la Sra. Briefs y con un semblante asustado les indicó que pasaran dentro donde se encontraba su hija, su marido la había llamado para que estuviera pendiente de la ambulancia mientras el cuidaba a su hija ya despierta aunque bastante mareada.

Mientras entraban a la casa a buscar a Bulma, la Sra. Briefs se aceró a Vegeta y Trunks para contarles lo que había pasado, el saiyajin mayor se enfadó, diciendo que no hacía falta llamar a una ambulancia, que si se lo hubieran dicho a el primero la hubiera llevado volando al hospital mucho más rápido, con todo aquello Bulma ya estaba dentro la ambulancia y sus padres subieron con ella, los dos guerreros los siguieron por el cielo, hasta llegar al hospital.

Allí tuvieron que esperar un buen rato mientras le hacían pruebas a Bulma, los padres estaban sentados esperando a que saliera el doctor, Trunks estaba sentado junto a su abuela inquieto y nervioso por su madre y el príncipe saiyajins no paraba de dar vueltas por el pasillo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y el doctor llamó al marido de la mujer, todos se quedaron mirando a Vegeta, este se acercó al doctor junto con el resto de su familia, el doctor le tendió la mano a Vegeta y este se la quedó mirando pero no le devolvió el gesto, entonces le obligó, con un tono no muy amable, a hablar.

- Enhorabuena señor, va a ser padre – mirando a trunks – supongo que por segunda vez.

Los señores Briefs se abrazaron muy contentos por la noticia, Vegeta se quedó parado sin saber que responder y el doctor lo invitó a entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba Bulma.

El saiyajin entro dentro y se quedó mirando la barriga de Bulma, claro que aun no se le notaba nada del embarazo, pero se concentró para sentir, si era verdad, el niño que estaba dentro. Después miro a Bulma y esta le sonrió y le dijo, - enhorabuena papa, vas a tener otro hijo.

Vegeta se le acercó y le sonrió, - creo que te equivocas en algo Bulma.

Esta se le quedó mirando sin entender que quería decir y el prosiguió, - voy a tener una hija.

A Bulma se le abrieron los ojos como dos naranjas y incorporándose en la cama, le dijo, - como puedes saberlo? Es una niña? No me engañas? Estas seguro?.

Vegeta divirtiéndose de la reacción de su mujer le dijo – yo puedo sentir el ki de ese bebe, es muy débil porque es muy pequeño, pero al ser mitad saiyajins, es más grande que el de un bebe humano normal y corriente, si me concentro mucho puedo notarlo y estoy seguro de que ese ki pertenece a una niña.

------

Ocho meses después…

- Quieres darte prisa Goku!!! Hemos quedado con Krilin y los demás dentro de cinco minutos y ya llegamos tarde!! – gritaba una mujer histérica justo delante de la puerta de su casa con sus dos hijos y su nuera mirándola asustados por las venas que se le marcaban en la frente.

De dentro de la casa salió un saiyajin con una mano tras la cabeza y una sonrisa en la boca – no te apures chichi, con mi técnica favorita llegaremos en dos segundos al hospital para ver a Bulma junto con todos los demás.

Se puso los dos dedos en la frente y cogiendo a toda su familia los traslado en lo que se tarda en parpadear justo delante de la puerta del hospital, cosa que no paso desapercibida en la gente que estaba allí y que se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa, con unos Gohan, Goten y Videl muertos de vergüenza y una Chichi, enfadada porque ahora, aunque habían llegado a tiempo, todo el mundo los miraba raro.

Allí se encontraron con Krilin, 18 y su hermosa hija, al maestro Roshi y aun abatido Yamsha. Se saludaron todos y se dispusieron a entrar en el hospital.

-----

Llamaron a la puerta y Trunks fue a abrirla, saludó a los visitantes con una gran sonrisa y les invitó a entrar, a dentro se encontraban sus abuelos y su padre en una esquina apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Todos entraron y le dieron la enhorabuena a Bulma, después se quedaron mirando al pequeño bebe embobados, hasta que Goku rompió el hielo, - Vaya Bulma es clavadita a ti, ni un solo rasgo de Vegeta,- mirando al otro saiyajins – estás seguro que es tuyo Vegeta?.

Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada y Chichi le dio un golpe en la cabeza – serás estúpido Goku!! – le dijo su mujer – que ocurrencias las tuyas.

Vegeta que ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar a su mayor enemigo y amigo, le dijo – me conformo con que obtenga mi carácter e inteligencia, dos cosas de las que tu, KAKAROTO, careces.

Todos estuvieron riendo y hablando por un buen rato, hasta que Bulma les dijo que estaba cansada y quería dormir un rato, toda la peña Z se fue, no sin antes dejar sus regalos para la recién nacida.

- Fin –

**Sé que es un capitulo muy corto, pero es solo un pequeño final, quería introducir el nacimiento de Bra en el fic y por eso quise hacer este ultimo capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic, ha sido mi primer fic y realmente podría haber estado mucho mejor, pero gracias a los reviews que me habéis mandado podré mejorar en mi escritura y mi manera de narrar.**

**Solo daros las gracias a los que habéis leído este fic y dejado comentario, os agradezco mucho que hayáis tomado un tiempo de vuestras vidas para leer esta historia.**

**Para mí ha sido un placer y espero que en próximas historias que haga también las leáis y que os gusten, como siempre pido que me mandéis reviews, para posibles mejoras y para que mentir, para animarme jaja.**

**Gracias a toso y saludos.**


End file.
